Stupid Twinkle Toes
by WeekendScribe
Summary: Aang is having his usual nightmares, except instead of Katara waking him up and consoling him, it's Toph's turn at it.
1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:** Yay. My first Avatar fanfiction. I even think I didn't do such a bad job on it, even if it isn't very long. ^-^ I've always liked Toph and Aang, so I decided to write my first about them, enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar, those rights belong to some people, namely Michael Dante DiMartino, and _Nickelodeon_, as well some other people I am sure I am forgetting to mention.

* * *

"_Twinkle Toes! Knock it off and wake up!_"

"I mean it, stop that."

A sharp, small blow to the midsection brought a twisting, gasping Aang up from his currently position on the floor, groaning as he held his stomach.

"That's better, if you keep on doing that, you'll wake up everybody." A sharp whisper echoed across from his right. Toph, apparently had hit him.

"I'm sorry." Aang replied, he knew it what he had done, what he had been doing for several nights, the restless tossing and turning as nightmares assailed him over and over again, never seeming to be able to wake from them.

"Are they really that bad?" Toph asked after a moment, her silver hues glittering faintly in the dying embers of the firelight, currently sputtering in a small pit, the glow outlinning the rest of the gang sleep peacefully, or at least more peaceful then Aang had been.

His vibrations had woken her up first, even before her ears had honed in on the sounds of him, she had laid there for several moments, _feeling_ him. As well as listening. She knew how they were.

"Well, they aren't like gliding, if that's what you are asking." Aang replied morosely, sitting up straighter and sighing.

Toph winced inside.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You just, you just go back to sleep, deal?"

Toph shifted nervously for a moment, fidgeting before a sudden thought struck her and she quickly cast a glance around at their sleeping comrades.

"Hey, uh, Twinkles?" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she shifted herself, pulling her blanket up over her as she laid back down against the earth.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to look at her while he situated his own self, preparing to settle back down in his own time.

Toph held the blanket up invitingly, swallowing once as her glazed eyes peered at him from behind her black locks

Aang simply stared.

"_Well_? Idiot, get over _here_." Her voiced snapped sharply.

"Wait, Toph, you want me too, you know... Sleep with you?"

_No, I'm holding up the blanket for the fresh air!_ The thought quickly assailed Toph mind but did not cross her tongue.

"Yes." She murmured, her voice surpringsly level to her own ears.

"Why?" Aang asked, blinking owlishly in the pale moonlight.

"When I had bad dreams, my parents use to let me sleep with them, and I never had them then." Toph quipped quietly, her eyes downcast, however they quickly hardened again.

"But fine! You don't have to if you don't want too! I was trying to be nice, sheesh!" Toph grumbled angrily, and slightly disappointed, a fact she would never admit, even to herself.

"Wait, wait!" Aang replied, louder than he meant to before shuffling his way over and underneath Toph's outstretched blanket, embarrassedly bringing himself flushed up against the small earthbender.

Aang felt the blanket drop around him, followed by a comforting if not stiff and awkward arm, _Toph's_.

"Stupid Twinkle Toes."

He could feel her breath tickle the back of his neck, shifting slightly against her, he repositioned himself into a more comfortable position, resting his head gently against her shoulder as he closed his eyes and quietly sank back to sleep.

If Aang would have been awake he might have noticed the awkward arm of the smaller female relax slightly around him, half hugging him and tightening as Toph rested her forehead between Aang's shoulder blades, breathing deeply with a sigh before surrendering to sleep herself.  
_  
This is going to be hard to explain in the morning... Ah well._

The last thought to cross Toph Bei Fong's mind before her eyes slid shut permanently made her smile.

_Stupid Twinkle Toes.  
_


	2. Early Mornings

**Author's Note:** I don't know why, how, where, or when this idea came to mind. I just found myself typing at my keyboard, so here it is. I apologize if Sokka seems a bit OOC, I tried my best! Leave a nice review if you feel like it.

* * *

A light yawn permeated the early morning air around the campfire, breaking into the slow rise of the sun's ascent from the horizon as Sokka sat up gingerly, wincing against the pain in his back as he threw a sleep filled scowl at the ground, groaning slightly as he pushed himself up, stretching his arms above his head.

_Bed, how I miss you._

The thought lamented in his mind, sighing as he took stock of the firewood out of habit, his eyes flickering around the group, sifting over Katara sleeping peacefully still, Momo nestled into Appa's fur and Toph nestled against Aang.

Reaching down to throw a stick onto the nearly spent embers of the fire, and debating on if he should light a tender for it, he suddenly froze, the stick barely hanging in his lax grip between his fingers.

_Toph nestled against Aang?_

Perhaps it was because Sokka was not the average morning person that the sleeping arrangement of two had not clicked in his mind beforehand, but his eyes grew wide momentarily as he spun on his heel and checked over the two again, perhaps his mind was playing tricks, it liked to do that every now and then.

The two in question were curled up beneath one blanket, Aang's head gently resting against Toph's smaller shoulder, her arm wrapped around him gently rising and falling with the breathing of the young Airbender.

For several seconds he wondered if Toph always slept with a smile on her face. He doubted it greatly.

Before he had the chance to properly debate on how he should be reacting to the situation, a pair of silver hues meet his, the small Earthbender gazing up at him as he stared down at her.

The smile was definitely absent.

Sokka watched her as she opened her mouth and whispered gently, but fiercely as he stood next to the fire which had completely died out.

"One word and I'll bend you into next week! Now be a good Snoozles and go back to sleep."

The one threatening sentence was all that left the Earthbender's mouth before she promptly cuddled slightly closer to Aang, who slept peacefully through the little altercation, nuzzling her nose gently into his neck and closing her eyes as Aang shifted slightly, sighing calmly.

Dumbstruck, Sokka blinked repeatedly before dropping the piece of wood in his hand, walking back over to his fur and flopping down in them, finding the ground not quite as hard as it was when he woke up, and closed his eyes.

_Later._ He thought, shrugging at the morning events before drifting to sleep.

Besides, he happened to be a fan of sleeping in.


End file.
